To Ever Love Such A Devil II (jin kazama love story)
by cynderella1130
Summary: Continuing immediately after the events of Tekken 6, Cadence discovers Heihachi is back and as the new head of the Zaibatsu. To find out why he's back, Cadence has no choice but to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament while seeking vengeance against Lars, the one who held Cadence back from stopping Jin. Can she go through this fight alone while being a mother at the same time?
1. The King of Iron Fist Tournament Returns

**_To Ever Love Such A Devil II (jin kazama love story) Chapter One - The King of The Iron Fist Tournament Returns_**

 ** _Welcome back! I know this is WAY earlier than planned but I don't think you all mind. Small change is now it will be in 1st person instead of the "you're POV" This will help speed up the writing just a tad._**

"Happy birthday to Cadence. Happy birthday to you." It's my birthday. I'm now twenty. As of today, I am a young adult. With a baby. In the end, my dad had to tell Marissa about my identity and why the name changes. She didn't take it lightly at first; who could blame her? Between the Devil and my family coming to be assassins, she would want out immediately. But, she forgives my dad and the fact he left it all behind, is good enough for her. I stand in front of my cake, holding Harmony who is two months. I blow my candles -

 **BOOM!**

* * *

I sit up abruptly, sweat is pouring down my face, chest and back. I'm gasping for air. I look around me, I'm in my room alone. Back at my mom's house. The only source of light is the lamp next me on my dresser. I put my hands on my head, still pounding from earlier. That's right. I was crying hard because I lost - The door opens lightly and it's my mom.

"Sweetie, are you okay? I heard you crying and -"

"Yes. I'm fine." I look at my baby's crib that is next to me on the floor, only to see no baby.

"Harmony's with me in the living room, sleeping. I think you need some rest after everything today."

"I need my daughter!"

"Cadence, you're suffering a loss right now. I think it's best you have some 'you' time so you can process everything. And the baby doesn't need to see you sad. They can sense it." I look down at my hands and the engagement ring that he gave me is still on my ring finger. I dare not say his name, as I will tend to cry again. I've done enough crying already. I lay back down in bed on my left side. "I'll come back and check on you later, okay?"

"Sure." The door shuts and I sigh. I look up and see a picture of Jin and I together; the picture was taken last year at the fireworks. We were smiling, nothing could ruin it for us. My mind goes back to where last I saw him, he fought and won against Azazel, but at what cost? He's dead. Oh, no - the tears and the crying is back.

 **Ally's POV**

"In other news -" I sit on the floor with the couch supporting my back and Harmony is sleeping on her stomach. Poor Cadence.

When she came back with my car, this wasn't the Cadence I knew. Her eyes were red. It's as if her spirit left her body. She gets out of the vehicle only to go on her hands and knees. I rush outside to get her and to bring her back until she screams and cries in distress. I stop, just watching and stare at her. She lifts her body up and slams her fists to the ground. That's when I received a text from Nina, saying that Jin Kazama is dead. I took back everything I said about him. He's the one that kept Cadence in check.

"WAHHHAHAHAHAA!" My daughter breaks my thoughts. I want to cry too because Cadence is hurt but I need to stay strong for Harmony. Cadence, right now, isn't ready to be a mom; let alone baby daddy is the one who started this war in the first place. She's not ready. But there's nothing she can do now as she needs to carry the burden of Harmony's father's passing. I'm sure she doesn't regret bringing Harmony to this world, but I hope in time she could've wished she waited. I wish, she never left to Japan in the first place.

* * *

It's morning. And I thinking Harmony was the only one who must have slept good. I pick up Harmony and place her on the high chair, ready to hand feed her breakfast. For a four month old baby, she hardly cries. Only when she needs something but the rest she coos or babbles.

 **Cadence's POV**

I wake up slowly, still feeling miserable. I sit up slowly and look down. Harmony still isn't in her crib. Mom must still have her. I was definitely not in my right mind to take care of her. Nor will I. NO! I'm her mother. Whether I like it or not. I need to be in my right mind. And I need to get better. And I'll start by ending the one who stopped me - Lars Alexandersson.

* * *

It's been a few days since Jin's passing and seeing as how the public has completely forgotten about me, I am able to walk in public again. I pick up my new assassin's uniform. The top is a long sleeve, loose by my wrists, with a hoodie and a brown corset with faux leather halter neck. The skirt is a black maxi with front slits that show my legs. The boots are black, semi-round toe lace up to the calves.

* * *

I return home, sneaking my clothes in the house. Mom doesn't need to know I plan to get revenge by killing a person. I'm sure she'll be all _'This isn't right or You'll ruin your life.'_ My life's already ruined.

"Welcome home, Cadence." My mom greets me. I throw my clothes in the bedroom and shut the door, heading to the kitchen. Harmony is on her high chair, mom's feeding her and they are both all smiles.

"Hi, Mom." I grab a chair and sit next to Harmony. I kiss her cheek as she feeds herself with food on the table. "Hi, Lovebug."

"How did it feel being back out in public like that?"

"Like nothing changed before he came along." Mom nods in agreement.

"Oh, your Dad called while you were out."

"Call? Really? What did he say?" He would normally text me instead going through Mom.

"He says he needs to talk to you."

"About?" Mom shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. He just needs to talk to you." Oh, boy.

* * *

The next day comes and mom leaves to go to the store, while I wait for dad to come pick me up. I sit out on the patio with Harmony bouncing on my lap. She's just like him. Every time I see her face, I see his face. I'm trying not to cry in front of her. I have to keep it together. The horn honks, Dad's car is coming to view. I see Uncle Gary in the passenger seat. I pick up Harmony with my purse and Harmony's baby tote bag and walk towards the now parked car. Uncle Gary gets out,

"I'll sit in back. You can take the front seat. I want to sit with my great-niece." As he gently takes Harmony and goes to the back seat. I sit up front,

"Hey, Dad." I say so calmly.

 **Allen's POV**

"Hey, Dad." She says, so sad.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay? I...heard about -"

"Yeah. I'll be okay." She interrupts me. As if, she doesn't want me to speak his name at all.

* * *

Marissa is watching Harmony while Gary, Cadence and I all head out to the forest.

"So, what are we doing out here?" Gary and I turn fast, throwing small silver daggers going towards Cadence. She quick thinks and does the splits and lowers her back and torso to the ground. She looks and see the weapons are stuck against the tree bark. I smile, small. She gets up fast. "Dad - What the Hell!?"

"Cadence!" Her body flinches. "With the leader of the Zaibatsu, importantly your Baby's Father no longer around, you need to really watch it. Harmony is gonna be more open to danger. You need to bring back the lessons Gary and I taught you."

"Dad."

"I get it, you loss someone dear to you. He's the one to protect you and Harmony. But now, you must be her protector. And like myself, you have vengeance in your eyes." Her eyes narrow at me, teeth grinding. I shake my head. I feel my brother step away from us. "Cadence. Revenge isn't the answer."

"He stopped me, Dad. If he never stopped me, Jin would be alive." I squint my eyes. "Lars Alexandersson."

 _'The Tekken Rebellion leader.'_ I think to myself. She turns her back to me. "If Jin would be alive, our world would be engulfed in chaos and shadows. Jin saved us. He sacrificed his life."

"For what, Dad!?" He wanted to rid the Devil Gene within his blood but it turned to kill him!" She walks to the tree and pulls out Gary's and my daggers. She looks at us, I brace myself if she decides to attack. Instead, she throws them to the ground and walks away.

"Cadence. You're doing exactly what I wanted to do back in the day. Your mother stopped me from avenging a fallen friend of mine; my brother, your uncle. Your daughter has stopped you from avenging -" Blink of an eye, something silver flies in my direction fast. I pull my left arm up, trying to block it and I catch the item with my hand, I look and it's a silver dagger with a black handle. I look up, Cadence is low to the ground, her left leg bent outwards, right leg tucked back. Both of her knees touching. Her left arm sticking out the the side for balance and her right arm straight out in front of her. She attacked me. I look back at my hand and it's bleeding; I caught the blade and not must have felt the pain until now. I see her eyes, they are fueling with hared and rage.

"I'm nothing like you. I'm stronger than you. And if you weren't able to avenge someone, then I guess you're weak."

"What the Hell? Cadence? What's the matter with you!?" She stands straight back up, her bangs cover her eyes. My body relaxes in shock, knowing that the beautiful, little girl I raised, isn't her anymore. It's someone else. Her eyes are like ice and I can feel so much hatred that's rising on her body. Her icy, dark, lifeless green eyes stare back into mine.

"Power is everything." Is all she says until she turns her back towards me and leaves. "Watch me, Father. I'll find the one who stopped me." She disappears in the forest.

For the first time, I fall onto my knees. My daughter has beaten me. Damn you, Jin Kazama. You took my daughter away from me.

* * *

 **Cadence's POV**

It's been a rough day. I take Harmony and Uncle Gary takes us to a small diner in the suburb part of Yakushima. Nothing fancy. It's close to 8:17pm now. Uncle Gary has a roast beef sandwich with the works and a Sprite, while I have a Caesar Salad and water. Harmony is next to me in her high chair, feeding herself her bottle of milk with rice mixed into it. Uncle Gary smiles at her,

"I'm surprised at her." I look at her too. "She's only four months old and she can already sit up and she introduced herself to rice."

"I noticed last month at my birthday party that she just placed her hands in the rice and she just started eating. Alison was there at the time and she thought she was about to perform CPR on her, but she swallowed the food with no harm to her."

"What did Jin say?" I paused, looking at my salad.

"Don't know. He wasn't there, as usual. All he talked about was the Zaibatsu." Uncle Gary sighs.

"Cadence -"

"We interrupt the 8:00 o'clock news for a special broadcast." We look at the giant flat screen TV above the bar area. The news anchors on the TV were looking around at each other, small chatter is going on in the restaurant. I look at Uncle Gary and he shrugs his shoulders. We look again at the TV, "This is a special report coming from you live from the Mishima Zaibatsu." I stand up immediately, my stomach drops.

"Cadence!" Uncle Gary says, people are staring between me and the TV. I don't care; he's back! I should feel very happy that he's alive and he made it home. But, why don't I feel happy? And why wouldn't he come see me and his daughter before returning to the Zaibatsu? But, Azazel's dead; why would he need to go back? The scene on the TV changes and we see the Mishima Zaibatsu logo on a wall; this one looks like the one in Jin's office. The camera zooms out and instead I'm in deep confusion. The one I want to see, isn't the one. The camera reveals Heihachi Mishima, dressed in fancy attire like a proper businessman, not that there isn't anything proper about him. He sits in Jin's spot, pissing me off more than seeing Nina, my cousin, standing next to Heihachi Mishima. And there are three more soldiers, two standing on the left and the one on the far right, next to Nina. They are holding their weapons. Uncle Gary with a few other customers are starting to stand up too, whispers are flooding the diner.

"Is that Heihachi?" A man with a farmer's attire says.

"Maybe he has come to save us from war." An older lady says. Some are questioning Heihachi's presence. Some are in shock, some are cheering that Jin is no longer the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I want to just slap their mouths, hoping to knock some teeth out.

"Greetings, everyone. It has been too long!" Heihachi says. I narrow my eyes on him on the screen. "Can you guess why you're seeing me now?"

 _'Something not good. I thought Jin killed you back at the chapel.'_ I say in my head.

"That's right. The Mishima Zaibatsu is back in the hands of its rightful owner." The diner is loud with gasps, cheers, debates. Only I just stare, shaking my head gently, so no one would notice my opinion. I look back at Nina, still pissed that she couldn't tell me what Jin was doing at the Zaibatsu. I truly feel like I've been betrayed by Nina. So, basically this is just a bunch of nothing. "And you all know what that means." Heihachi stands, his hands on the table. "I have a message for all of the fighters around the world!"

 _'Fighters? Wait, is he-'_

"The King of Iron Fist Tournament is back!" As his right hand forms a fist. I look at Uncle Gary, his eyes look at me, his face is uneasy. He knows it. He knows what I'm thinking. I hold Harmony, who is cooing in fussiness. He has the answers I need. In order to get close to Heihachi and Nina and the Zaibatsu, I need to enter that tournament.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you love this story, make sure you check out my other stories, and tell me which story you would like to see updated next. Let me know and like on my Facebook page cynderella1130 and my Instagram, cynderella1130 for fun pictures and what is next to be updated. send a message for any questions. and as always, keep me on your watch.**


	2. Now It's Personal

_**To Ever Love Such a Devil II (jin kazama love story) Chapter Two - Now It's Personal**_

"You WHAT!?" I get home and mom starts spazzing out on me. Harmony is asleep in her crib, I sloutch on the kitchen chair. Of course, I announce to her I am participating in the King of the Iron Fist Tournament. "No way are you going to do this, Cadence! People die in these tournaments. What made you decide!?"

"The man that stopped me from saving Jin, I have a big feeling he is going to be there too. I need to confront him and I have a few words for the man on the screen." As our eyes turn on the small television screen on the corner of the bar area in the kitchen.

A news anchor woman with rosy cheeks, light skin, wearing a green business jacket. Her light brown, curly hair bounces when she speaks, recapping about the news from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Importantly, who was previously speaking on behalf of the Zaibatsu; Heihachi Mishima.

"So... that's him?" Mom asks.

"Yep; the new head. More so, Harmony's great-grandfather." Mom inhales and exhales through her nose.

"This family is more fucked up than the Kardashians. The only one in the right mind in this is Harmony."

"Heihachi is the reason why I'm entering this tournament, along with finding Lars."

"Are they all connected?"

"They have war involvement together, Lars and Jin, and Jin is the grandson of Heihachi. But that is all I know." Mom just sighs again. "Mom, this is real important to me. I have to do this."

"For what purpose? Jin is gone. Why hunt Lars?"

"Just..." I look away, the stove in front of me with the time showing 11:47pm.

"I get Heihachi. He is Harmony's great-grandfather."

"The Zaibatsu has to have some kind of technology to find and locate Lars." I stand up from my chair.

"Cadence." I turn to her, my bangs are covering my face. "If you really want to go after Heihachi and find Lars, you're gonna need some help."

"Help?" Just as quick as I spoke, the doorbell rings and Mom and I walk to the door together. She opens it slightly and opens it more. Standing in front of us and at the doorway, is my father. "Dad?" I'm in total shock. It's been a long time that it's just only the three of us under the same roof.

"Cadence," Dad puts his hand on my shoulders. "You're right. I may be weak that I couldn't avenge my brother. But you need to completely understand the actions of going through this tournament."

"Dad -"

"No. you need the answers that you are searching for - you need to go do this yourself. I'll help you in anyway I can, Cadence, but it's going to be what it's going to be. You're like your mother; you can't just rush into things and just expect them to say yes to your every request."

"I'm well aware, Dad. but this isn't your fight or concern. I'm entering in this tournament to get the answers I need. This isn't for myself, you know. Your granddaughter is in need of answers. I'm entering in this tournament and there's nothing that you can do to stop me!" I start to get annoyed that he is treating me like that teenager that never had her father around.

"Cadence!" My mother scolds me. Dad backs away from me, his hands are off my shoulders. "Cadence, for once listen to your father. Sure, planning and strategizing isn't your forte, but this isn't your alegbra or science. You can die in this."

"Ally -"

"No! NO! Allen, she needs you! She can't go through this alone! You lost your brother, you're not going to lose your daughter!"

"Ally, Cadence has been sheltered and hidden for far too long. we can't just keep hiding her like this anymore."

"Allen?"

"Cadence. I'll admit I am a fucking wuss and I'm not brave like I used to. I have no words to say to you anymore." My eyes open wide and confusing is washing over me.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't know how to let you go. You're my baby. I just can't - - WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE THIS BEHIND!? JIN KAZAMA'S DEAD! WHY IS THIS A PROBLEM!?" I bounce back from my dad; he's never really yelled at me like that before. He backs away and storms out of the house.

"Mom. Did I do something wrong? And please be honest with me." No matter how cruel, unusual or nice it may be, I just need to know how she feels towards me now.

"Truly, Cadence? It's your life, obviously."

 _'She's avoiding the question.'_

"I am disappointed in you, Cadence. I really am. But, however, none of this is your fault. I should have been there when Shawn did what he did to you. That drove me back to sanity. But yes, I truly am disappointed in you, Cadence. you're old enough to know right and wrong." I kind of figure she would say that. And that is my fault, I'll admit. "But, nevertheless, you're my daughter. I love you, Cadence. I will never kick you in the streets. If it wasn't for your father, I would have been close to being kicked to the streets because of my mother when she realized I was pregnant with you. Especially since you have a baby. I'm not going to do that." Mom comes to me and hugs me really tightly. "My sweet Cadence." She backs away and looks at me in the eye, she's serious now. "You go and get your answers. Find Heihachi and Lars; they need to pay." I nod my head,

"Now it's personal."


	3. It's Time

_**To Ever Love Such a Devil (jin kazama love story) Chapter Three - It's Time**_

 **(1) - In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride**

The next morning comes and I have my bags pack and I am dressed in my assassin's clothes. It's 6:30am, the cab comes and I hug Harmony really tightly, never wanting to let go of her. If I could take her with me, I would.

"My little Harmony. My little piece of Harmony. Mommy will get your answers for you. I promise." I cover her face with my kisses; she coos and giggles in response. Mom comes over and does the same thing to me. She hugs me real tightly.

"You be careful. If you feel like something is wrong or if you can't do it, just come home. It's not worth it for just getting answers."

"I know."

"Take care, Sweetie." She hugs me one more time before she takes Harmony from me, who now starts to fuss and and whine about not being close to me anymore.

"Oh, my God. Now I feel really bad." I say, guilt is starting to hit me right in the stomach.

"If you stay, it's going to be harder. Now, go!"

I leave my family behind and I head to Tokyo to get my answers.

Lars Alexanderson. I'm coming for you.

* * *

Finally, I make it to Tokyo. I took the bus from Yakushima; all day drive...one way. Some of us slept the whole way. Me? I couldn't sleep for anything. I don't know if it's just nerves or what. Behind me is a Bruce Lee kind of guy and he's snoring away, his head is leaning against the window, his drool sliding down his face. Across from me to my left is a girl with very short, brown hair and she is very tan and has a yellow, long sleeve V-neck design with flowers, a red bikini underneath and read and blue short skirt with a red V-belt and a red ribbon on her hair. She looks like she is freaking out about something. I turn to my right and I think I see our destination; there's a giant arena dome. Red lights are shining from every area of the dome, smoke is rising up from the roof and the sidings of the arena; I can't wait to see exactly what it would look like from above and inside is I'm betting, is going to be packed with people and fans of the King of the Iron First tournaments. And I was right; advertised on the giant screen it reads, 'Tekken: The King of Iron Fist 7'.

* * *

The bus pulls in to an entrance away from the traffic; it's an underground garage with coach buses like our and other personal cars with stickers that says 'Employee Parking' with a scan bar underneath the words on the top right driver's window. Everyone gets off the bus and standing in front of us is a man with a black suit and tie attire, black sunglasses, pale skin and deep red, wavy hair. The driver opens the compartment with our luggage and we all grab our bags. And after the last person grabs her bags, the man in the suit speaks,

"Welcome, fighters from around the world. Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, where your grand prize is total control of the Mishima Zaibatsu and to use it at your own free will."

...Oops. I didn't think about that one...

"Ladies will check in at the left hallway here. Men, to the right." I look and see two female security officers, ready for us. "Tonight you have curfew up to midnight to report back to your rooms, should you decide to step out of the hotel building for any reason. Tomorrow, the hours for the training room are 6am-9pm. Curfew tomorrow is 11pm. If you are caught outside of your hotel room, you are disqualified. If you are caught with illegal substances in your body, you are disqualified. If you are caught with anyone in your room other than a King of Iron Fist representative or security, you AND the accusing person with both be disqualified."

 _'Tight security and strict rules? They really don't want their fighters to mess around.'_

After being check out by security, I've been given a hotel key card with 237 as my room number. I walk inside and it's a luxury hotel. the rooms are just pure gold and the bed is silk. My view on the outside is looking out a balcony and I can see the arena in plain sight. I also have a very clean, white wall bathroom and tub; I can take a nice hot shower here.

* * *

After taking that hot shower and ordering room service, I lay on my stomach, planning to call my folks with FaceTime. I first call my Mom, I want to see my baby. After a few rings, the phone answers.

 **Ally's POV**

"Here comes the plane!" I'm feeding my granddaughter her dinner. She's a messy eater, but she's funny. She opens her mouth and eats the food. I pick up the napkin and wipe her face. All day I've been taking pictures of Harmony and sending them to Cadence. She's really happy that Harmony's happy. Cadence's a good mom, but I wish she would settle down and slow down.

"Hey, Harmony?" I ask, she babbles, slamming her hands on the high chair tray. "Do you know Mommy loves you?" She gives a grunt and a squint eyes. She has emotions like her mom. "No? Well, you're wrong. Mommy loves you very much. It doesn't matter what you believe." I look Harmony still. "Harmony?" She coos, "Do you believe Mommy and Daddy love each other?" She coos in excitement, as if hearing 'Daddy' has brightened her day. I smile, a baby can sense emotions like this and I told Cadence that too. "I think so too, Baby." As I wipe her nose with her bib. Just then, the phone goes off,

 **(1) 'And when she wraps her hand around my finger, how it puts a smile in my heart, everything becomes a littler clearer...I've seen the light, In My Daughter's Eyes.'** I give a playful gasp at Harmony.

"Mommy's calling!" I go to pick up my cell phone and click accept for the FaceTime call and I have the camera set on Harmony so that she would be the first person Cadence sees. I hear the phone accept the FaceTime connection.

" ***gasp*** Hi, Baby! Hi, Harmony!" Harmony squeals in complete shock.

"Hi, Mommy! I miss you! How was the drive?" I say in a high voice, pretending to Harmony.

"It was terrible! I was lonely! I wish you went with!" Harmony starts to blow bubbles with her saliva. "Harmony!" Harmony giggles. I move next to Harmony so Cadence can see both Harmony and I. I see my daughter, she is in a long sleeve pink pajama set, her wet hair in a messy bun. I speak normal,

"Hi, Sweetie. How are you?"

"Hi, Mom. I'm tired, but I made it. How about you?"

"Good. So, you had a boring bus ride?"

"Oh, my God. It was terrible. It was a non-stop unless the bus pulls over for gas and we only had a 1/2 hour time to stretch our legs."

"Maybe you'll take the plane home?"

"I guess."

"It might be better." She gives a brief sigh. "So, what's the plan tomorrow?"

"We're suppose to be training at the arena's gym. All day; be lucky if I could at least get some sight seeing."

"Maybe after you work out, then you can do your sight seeing?"

"I guess, we're supposed to get back to our hotel room by 11pm. And the times for the training room are from 6am-9pm."

"That's perfect. You can do your training right away in the morning, then you can shower in the afternoon so you are fresh and awake for when you go out on town." She sighs again, she's down and gloomy. I know those sighs. "You'll do great, Cadence."

"I know. What I didn't know, winner takes hold of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Well, that's-"

"Yeah, but that's not what I want. I don't care if I win the tournament or not. I need to talk to Heihachi Mishima! And with this tournament announced to the world, I need to go after Lars! And I need him to pay! But, overall, I just need a better future for Harmony. So she doesn't have to ask questions or feel like it's her fault."

"She won't, Sweetie. She won't."

* * *

After talking more about her ride, Cadence starts to get tired.

"Okay, Sweetie. You try to get some sleep. You got a big day tomorrow." I move the phone to where she sees Harmony.

 **Cadence's POV**

My mom moves the phone to where I can see my Baby Harmony's face. She giggles and coos. She starts to babble. When I look at her, I see her father's face.

"I love you, my Baby! I love you! I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Love you too, Mommy!" 'Harmony' says. Then,

"I love you, Cadence. Take care, okay?"

"I will. Good night." I shut off the FaceTime and set my alarm up, plugging the phone in the outlet. I don't bother calling the rest of my family, they got enough to worry about. Now that I think about it, I didn't tell my Uncle Gary or Aunt Fiona that I entered in the tournament. I'm sure they are disappointed, but then again, they only saw Harmony just once; my 20th birthday party.

I'm on my own for this one. I don't need anyone anymore.

I lay on my bed, covers over me, thinking how tomorrow is going to go. Will I see anyone who may be a familiar to the organizations? I can't help but wonder if Nina is going to be there? Probably too busy helping out Heihachi with the tournament...like the bitch she is. She's not my family anymore. She betrayed me and held secrets from me. I thought we were close...

I guess not.


	4. A New Cadence

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil II (jin kazama love story) Chapter Four – A New Cadence**_

 ** _I'm not dead yet! Just adulting to a new place! I'm trying my best to keep writing as much as I can! These stories will have a proper ending! Onward!_**

As much as I couldn't get asleep, I still get up when my alarm goes off. I take a fast shower and do my own French braid style and wear long, black yoga pants, pink crossing pattern on just the left leg and a black sports bra with pink designs. I tie my white tennis shoes and finger-less fighting gloves, I grab my water bottle and my key card. Before I leave the room, I notice a flyer on the floor. I pick it up and it has a very… 50's style drawing of a man with yellow, straight up hair and a gasoline can… and a wet gel thing… it says:

'Hair Secret. New! Paul's Hair Style Wet Gel! The Phoenix Smasher!'

"Junk." I smash the flyer up and throw it in the trash.

 **3rd POV**

"Ow!" Paul Phoenix, a fighter participating in the King of Iron Fist, squeezes his head in pain. Sitting across from him, Marshall Law looks at his buddy concerned as to what is wrong with him. They are in the lobby, eating breakfast.

"What is it, Paul?"

"I don't know…but I'm getting a feeling that…someone violated my beautiful flyers."

 **Cadence's POV**

I reach the gym. And I see all these fighters working out, lifting weights, meditating, you name it. Some of the guys look at me as if I'm fresh meat thrown in the lion's den. Some of these guys are upright scary the moment they look at you directly in the eye.

"Who's the rookie?" A tall, tan guy says, with curly brown hair, he's shirtless but has green and white striped gym pants, black and white laced tennis shoes and fingerless fighting gloves like mine. He spoke with a very heavy Spanish accent.

I look away, trying to ignore him.

"A newbie, obviously. Poor little thing, she's probably going to be eaten alive." A blonde speaks with a French accent. She's taller than me by an inch, pretty face and body, but I bet she doesn't have a kid. I start with the weights, ignoring the comments that are being made about me.

* * *

While lifting the weights and trying to tone my body to fit in its best condition for tomorrow, I think back about Jin. And how our lives maybe could have gone smoother if we never met. But, would it still matter? No. I'm positive it wouldn't matter. The world would still be facing the darkness and evil that's planned. But, no matter how hard I try to deny it, I still love Jin.

 **~Flashback~**

Our first night home with Harmony. She is sleeping in Jin's arms, as Jin is sitting upright to support her and I'm laying on my side, head on the pillow. Watching these two together really do bring love in my heart.

"Why me?" I ask aloud.

"Why you what?" Jin asks, not turning to look at me.

"Why me? Why did I get such a beautiful family?"

"You deserve it. You grew with a broken family. A wish for you to be with someone you love, in turn will love you back. I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **~Present~**

I put the weights back, angry of his broken promise. That he would always be there. I move to the punching bag and start to throw punches and kicks.

I'm mad. I'm just taking my frustration out because of empty promised that were made to me. I'm not going to be walked on anymore. I'm a person who was thrown into a dumpster from an apartment building two stories high and lived to tell the tale. I was almost killed by the Devil and saved from the Devil and lived to tell the tale. I'm just dumb…I'm just so stupid that he used me like that. Damn it…Damn it…DAMN IT!

I jump up in the air, spin kick the punching bag, it swings far, the chains holding it yank back and it clanks together. Swinging fast left and right, right to left. I land back on my feet, knees bent. I stand up slow, my eyes closed.

"What the Hell are you staring at?" I say suddenly. I noticed a presence in the same area as me, just about 10 minutes after I entered.

"You sensed me coming in!?" It's a young man's voice.

"It's rude to stare at someone." He stays silent for a few brief moments. "I sacrificed my sight, for heightening the rest of my senses. My hearing told me that you were here, and you are not a good sneaker." I open my eyes and turn to the man, he is an all-black clothing and black jacket that is unzipped and has a gray shirt with skull prints. Black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles and a motorcycle glovelet on his left hand. Looks about 5'9" with spiky black hair and blue eyes. He looks close to my age.

"Sorry." He rubs his hand on his spiky hair. "Didn't mean to startle you. I noticed your training and fighting style and I just wanted to have a closer look." Guess I can't blame him.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"What's yours?" He asks, small smirk on his face.

"I asked you first." I say, not wanting to play any games with him.

"Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Noctis, huh?"

"Crown Prince and Throne of Lucis."

"A prince, huh?" I scan my eyes up and down his outfit, I snicker at Noctis, "You don't look like any prince I've seen or heard about in fairy tales; they especially don't stare at young ladies."

"Yeah, well…there's a long story to that." He looks at me with his sea blue eyes. "I told you my name. Now you tell me yours." I smile to him,

"Cadence Williams."

"Very beautiful name." I'm still very confused by the way he speaks. He bows like a true gentleman. He stands up, "I wish you well, my dear." He walks away.

What's wrong with me? And why do I feel so new? And alive? I feel as I can put away my little girl's innocence and bring in a new side of me. A side where…I can move on and fight to start a new!


	5. Keep Friends Close and New Friends Away

_**To Ever Love Such a Devil II (jin kazama love story) Chapter 5 - Keep Friends Close and New Friends Away**_

 _ **(1) - Thong Song by Sisqo (start early and land at or start 3:16)**_

1:00 pm. I'm pooped. I go to the beach, seeing all the beach goers running and playing. I sit by the bench close to where a few beach volleyball games are playing. I pull my bag out that's holding my water and a sandwich. While I eat my sandwich, I pull my cell phone out and notice my phone has been flooded with messages; all from Mom. they are all pictures of Harmony.

 _'Geez! I wish Mom didn't flood my phone with these pictures. Some of them are blurry!'_ I stop on one, Harmony is looking at the photo of Jin and I. Mom captioned it,

 ** _'She recognizes you two.'_** I see how happy Jin and I are in the photo. So much love is there. And Harmony can recognize her father and I.

"Oh, Jin. If only you can see Harmony now." A volleyball knocks me back to reality, it touches my leg and lands flat. "Huh? A volleyball?"

"Excuse me!" I look up and it's the blonde from earlier, the one with the French accent. She has a white, two-piece bikini on. "Can you, like give back the ball?"

"Oh, sure." I pick it up and pass it back to her.

"Merci." she turns and before she walks away, "Oh! Are you interested in playing? We have three people now and poor Asuka is playing by her lonesome."

"I heard that! I don't need any help from a total stranger!"

"Oh, please! You need all the help that you can get, Kazama."

 _'KAZAMA!?'_ I scream in my head. ' _There's ANOTHER one!? But, her child like attitude is total opposite of Jin's. Maybe it's a coincidence. Then again, Kazama's not a common last name.'_ I stand up,

"Alright, let's play!" _'What the Hell am I thinking!?'_

* * *

Asuka and I vs Blonde and ... uh... Freak out girl from the bus.

"Serve up!" Freak out girl says, she throws the ball up in the air, she runs, jumps and spikes the ball.

"Incoming!" Asuka says. I jump in front of her and say,

"I got it!" I finger - tip the ball to my left, "Asuka!" Hopefully slowing down the fast momentum, I'll give her some time to react. With her short, dark blue shorts with green elastics and tied up green and purple horizontal stripes top, she jumps and spikes the ball to the other side, Freak-Girl dives for it, but misses completely.

"Yes!"

"Nice job, Asuka!" I go up to her and she high-fives me. "Nice one!" I stand back in position. "Ready - "

"I'm bored." The blonde says. "You're too good at this. I'm better off doing some shopping before the big fight tomorrow. Have to look extra gorgeous for those nice cameramen."

"Huh? You're serious, right?" I ask her.

"Come on, Lili! One game you lost and now you're gonna run away!?"

"Oh, no, Asuka dear. I just need to prep for tomorrow." She winks to us, "Au Revoir." As Lili walks away from us, laughing. Freak out girl notices me,

"Eheheh, I'm Josie Rizal." She smiles; she has the same get-up as the day before but without her yellow top.

"I'm Cadence. Cadence Williams." I smile back. Asuka run up to us,

"Asuka Kazama!"

 _'Yeah, her preppy, hyper personality is a complete 180 from Jin's.'_

* * *

The sun is setting and I'm alone, sitting outside a small coffee shop, drinking green tea and a Yakitori I picked up from a food vendor. I scroll back at my pictures on my phone, pictures of Harmony, Harmony and I, Harmony and Jin, Jin and I, screenshots of Jin in any news headline he was on so I could keep tabs on him.

" ***sighs*** Obviously it wasn't enough to keep you away, huh?"

"Cadence?" I turn and I notice Asuka, with a different outfit on. Red halter top and blue jean shorts. She's holding what looks to be a lime flavored popsicle.

"Oh, hey, Asuka."

"Can I sit?"

"Uhm, actually I was on my way back to the hotel." I smile apologetically at her. _'If she REALLY is related to Jin, I don't want to associate with her because I just don't want her to be in the way of my plans.'_

"Cool! We can walk together!"

 _ _'Shit.'__

* * *

Asuka and I are walking together to the hotel. The silence isn't as eerie as it is with Jin and I. I gather the guts to talk to her and maybe make a hit to have her reveal if sh'es Jin Kazama's relative.

"So, that blonde from earlier -" I start. _'Don't wanna be too blunt.'_

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about her. That's Lili De Rochefort. She and I have some kind of rivalry thing going on. I'm not sure why though." I lightly laugh.

"So, how long have you known her?"

"Since the last tournament. Of all people, I'm not understanding why I'm the one she finds to amuse her. Why couldn't she bother another person, I'll never know. She's all cocky now, I can't wait to see how tomorrow will run."

"Ehehe... So, uh... why did you participate in the tournament?"

"Take a guess."

"Lili?"

"Yep. I don't know; it's stupid. She decided to register me in the tournament. I don't wanna! But, once I defeat her, maybe she'll stop treating me like a plaything!"

 _ _'Maybe not.'__

* * *

Asuka and I make it back to the hotel earlier than needed but that's okay with me.

"Hey! Josie comes up to us with her same outfit but has the yellow top on. "Are you two heading to the venue!?"

"Venue?" I ask.

"Yeah! It's a party for all of the fighters that are participating in the tournament."

"Kinda like the last hurrah before tomorrow, right?"

"Yep! Let's get changed and go PARTY!" Asuka says in glee. I smile a small smile.

"That sounds fun and all, but don't you think it would be best to rest for tomorrow?" I ask trying to find an excuse to get out of it. I just want to see my kid. "Besides, I don't have an outfit."

"Ah, ha ha ha! Do not fret!" Lili appears out of nowhere and grabs my hand. "I have party dresses that you can borrow for the night!"

"Uhm, wait -"

"No use speaking, she runs dragging me away from Asuka and Josie.

* * *

"Now, which one?" I sit on her bed as she goes through her closet.

"I'm confused. Any reason as to why you're doing this?"

"You're a lonely person. I hit the volleyball to you on purpose. It's obviously not a good idea to be on your own with this kind of tournament going on. EW! Hideous!" Tossing a orange and black tiger striped dress to the floor. "You're a Mom, right?"

"Huh!?" That came out of the blue suddenly.

"You don't act like a normal... uh..."

"20 year old?"

"20 year old. Was it intended?"

 _'Why does she...'_ "No, but I don't regret it." I pull my cell phone out and show her a picture of Harmony and I sitting on my Mom's porch.

"Aw! She's so cute!"

"Her name's Harmony."

"She looks... familiar...her eyes and face. Who's the Father?"

"Uhm... well -" Hard knocks appear on the hotel door.

"Lili! Do you have Cadence in there!? Come on! Let's go party!"

"Keep your pink panties on! I'm hurrying!" I see Lili scanning the closet until she stops. "This one!"

 **3rd POV**

"You better hurry up! We miss ya, Noct!" Noctis is on the phone with his friends, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia and Prompto Argentum. "What are you even doing out there anyways? Did you even get an invitation?" Prompto asks.

"Maybe I was just highly needed. **(as Noctis looks out at the crowd)** "

"Yes, you wise guy." It's Gladious' turn to speak out. "When are you coming back to Hammerhead? We need you!"

"I'll come back when I can. I'm kinda on a mission for a friend of mine. He needs me to keep an eye on her."

"Aww! Come on!" Prompto pleads his friend.

"She's in danger." Noctis' eyes makes it on a group of ladies making their way to a table and one catches his eye; Cadence. She wears a red, tight dress above her knees, ruffled off the shoulders and wears black pumps and bangle bracelets, black stud earrings and a silver choker. Her hair is a messy up-do top knot and has a smoky make-up style going on.

"Noctis?"

"Noctis!?"

"I...I gotta go." He hangs up the phone on his friends and walks towards Cadence.

 **Cadence's POV**

"I would like the finest daiquiri you have, Sir." Lili winks to the bartender. He blushes madly and scrambles to serve the drink to her. I look out and I see some people sitting at tables, a 'Kitty Idol' girl singing J-Pop and dancing on the floor.

"Man! Talk about lame! Some of these fighters aren't even here! They're like stationed somewhere else!" Asuka whines and turns to face the bartender.

"Hey." I look and it's Noctis. He's dressed in a black suit and tie pinstripe suit. He has two pockets on the front of his jacket. He looks real sharp. I become breathless at his grown-up appearance.

"Noctis. You look really nice. Cleaned up. Only as a prince would dress."

"Yeah, yeah." Scratching his hair from behind.

* * *

Sneaking away from the girls, Noctis and I grab a table with our drinks.

"Why are you in the tournament?" Noctis asks me. I take a drink from my alcoholic lemonade, looking down at it.

"Well, it's for my daughter." Noctis' eyes pop open at me.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, four months. Her name's Harmony."

"That's a pretty name."

"...Her father...was killed. And the man responsible for holding me back while I tried to saved him...I got a feeling he's going to be here, yet I haven't seen him though."

"Who is he?"

"His name... is-"

"CADENCE!" Lili comes up to me and pulls me up.

"Let's dance! The night must last!" She pulls me to the dance floor along with 'some' of the fighters. The same duo form the bus are on the floor too...

 _'Eh...I guess their dancing.'_ I just stand, not really having an idea on what to do. Noctis appears to me and takes my hand.

"Just move with me." **(1)** He spins me and my back goes to his chest. His hands goes to my hips as we move our hips to the music.

 _'This feeling...is old, yet new. I don't know how to really feel.'_ My arms reach up to go behind his neck, his head reaches to my ear. His musky smell is intoxicating. He backs away and I step away and he pulls me to him, as he lifts me, my left leg hooks on to his waist as he spins me a few times. _'His eyes are such a pretty color blue.'_ "So, what's your reasoning for the tournament?" I ask. He asked me. it's only fair.

"Do you want me to be funny or serious?"

"How about both?" He sets me down and brings me closer.

"Funny, I'm just bored. Nothing better to do. Truthfully... I'm helping a friend."

"A friend? Are you on the search for the person I'm after? No, you don't look like the person you could be associated with that bastard. Maybe the prize money? Or the position for the Zaibatsu head?"

"No, not really. He...needs help protecting a person. She's in danger."

 _'She?'_

"The tournament is dangerous. She isn't safe here. People are out for her blood. If any of the Mishima Zaibatsu Tekken Force find her, they will take her until she gives them the information that they need." I stop as flashing lights went off in my head. I back away,

"How do you know about the Mishima Zaibatsu Tekken Force? Only those that were or are acquainted with the Zaibatsu would know about the Tekken Force." _'_ _He doesn't look like he could be part of anything of the Zaibatsu. So how does he know? And why would he even be telling me this? He's not to be trusted.'_ I run from Noctis and away from everyone else.

* * *

I run and b the time I got to my hotel room,

"Cadence, wait!" I turn and see Noctis. I stare at him dead in the eye.

"Who is the girl you're trying to protect?" Noctis shakes his head in disappointment. "Who is it, Noctis!?" I get louder, some of the doors open with other fighter's heads peeking out. "NOCTIS!"

"...You."

The Tekken Force are out to find me.

I smile in disbelief.

"Heihachi sends his dogs and his bitch to find me. Why, huh? What other information could I possibly have for him!? Jin Kazama is dead. My future husband. Harmony's father. My daughter will never see her father again!"

"Father? Woah, woah, woah, wait! Jin Kazama is Harmony's father? The last Mishima Zaibatsu owner that caused all this? That started this war - !?" I push Noctis until he's pinned to the wall, my hidden blade I pull from my thigh pouch and place it by his neck. He gulps in anticipation.

"Who sent you?"

"Cadence, you know I can't -" I push the blade up to his neck more that you can see speckles of blood.

"Don't triple dog dare me! I WILL do IT!" His arms are on my shoulders, trying to push me away.

"Stop, please!" More blood is starting to spill. "Lars Alexanderson!" My body snaps, it goes in complete shock. I back away from Noctis, taking my blade as he falls on his knees and covers his neck from bleeding.

"Lars Alexanderson...your 'friend' is the one who stopped me from saving Jin from his death."

"Cadence, he told me everything."

"How dare you. You get close to me to report back to Lars that I'm here...you're not who I thought you were."

"We can never be anyways. I'm to be married to Lady Lunafreya...to formalize union of states."

Is there really not anyone to trust anymore?

"I don't know who I should feel pitied for. You, for befriending a being like Lars. Or for your future wife. Holding so many secrets and lies from her. Don't come near me again. If you and I face each other in that ring tomorrow... in front of thousands in the audience and millions watching at home...you better pray for mercy."


	6. First Round!

**_To Ever Love Such a Devil II (jin kazama love story) - Chapter 6 - First Round!_**

The next morning comes and I wake up feeling more pissed off than ever. There truly IS no one to trust. I make another FaceTime call home. It rings and the one person I want to see the most, is the first face that appears.

 _ **"Hi, Mommy! Grandma was wondering where you were?"**_ 'Harmony' says in a high, unusual voice.

"Sorry, baby. Mommy was busy getting ready for this contest and she lost track of time. But, never did I not think of you, my baby."

"Everyone is here, ready to watch you succeed." My Dad says, coming up from behind Harmony.

"Dad, you need to protect Harmony and everyone. Lars is after me. He may be coming towards your direction."

"How do you know?"

"I... kinda pushed it out of an informant."

"Good girl! I mean, getting information out. Don't you worry about here. There's actually some those still loyal to Jin and create the rebel army of their own to protect your Mom and Harmony."

"Dad..." My Aunt and Uncle appear.

"Cadence, dear. Are you alright? Have you eaten breakfast?" Aunt Fiona asks, getting flustered.

"Yes, Aunt Fiona. I ate." Still smiling at her concerns. Same, ol' Aunt Fiona.

"Remember your training, Cadence. Stay calm, stay focused and remember to breathe in your enemy's weak points." Uncle Gary say. I nod in agreement.

"I remember." The whole phone moves and it's Mom and Marissa, who's holding Harmony.

"You'll do great, Sweetie. Your Mom and I are really praying for you! Please be careful."

"Like I told you before, if you don't feel right about this, just come home. Not worth it for just answer." My eyes are on my baby. It's not worth dying for questions and answers, but I won't die. I look back at Mom and Marissa.

"Thanks, Mom and Marissa. I'll do my best!"

* * *

I get on the bus with less than a few fighters than when we first arrived. Josie isn't with us; probably got shifted around. Asuka and Lili are there too with some other fighters.

We check in and the officials instruct us to sit on the sidelines and in front of us is a big around arena. As expected, there were thousand of people in the audience seats. I sit and on both sides I see big screens with The King of the Iron Fist displayed. I get nervous, not really having an idea on what to expect and there's cameramen all around the place. I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Back at Yakushima, everyone struggles to fit in the elevator hoping to rush it to get to Fiona and Gary's condo on time before the very first fight appears on television.

"Would everyone just stop for like a few minutes, please!?" Gary complains.

"What for!? We're trying to cooperate here! Not our fault!" Marissa says calmly.

"Everyone just stop! You're upsetting the baby!" Ally says. The elevator rings and the doors open. They all run down the hall, finally making it to Suite 137; Cadence's start. Fiona pushes the key into the knob, turning to unlock it. The door swings open and Gary rushes to turn the TV on and Fiona is in the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Fiona?" Marissa asks.

"STRESS COOKING!" Pulling all of the kitchenware and baking ingredients out. Ally pulls out a high chair from the storage closet to have Harmony sit in. Allen is sitting on the couch next to Gary, channel surfing until they find a channel that's hosting the tournament.

"Found it!" Gary shouts in excitement. "Just in time!" The cameras are shooting their angles from the audience to the fighters. "There's Cadence!" Everyone runs to the TV and sees Cadence, sitting on the sides away from the arena and fighters.

"She's nervous. Like she's gonna hurl. Come on, Baby. You got this. Don't be nervous." Ally whispers to herself.

* * *

 **Cadence's POV**

The screen above the arena is randomly going through the fighters, like a roulette. It makes a ring on the first fighter.

"Paul Phoenix!" A man stands straight up,

"Yeah!"

 _'He looks like the guy on that flyer I threw out the other day.'_ He jumps over the small gate onto the arena.

"Bring it on! Whoever you are, whoever it is, I'll take you on!" The roulette spins and it starts to land slowly...

"Panda!"

 _'Huh? Wait...'_ A panda appears with a pink cap, a neck collar with a pink bow, yellow bracelets, pink anklet on the right leg and a sunflower sling bag with a... Ling Xiaoyu doll attached to the bag. _'Yep. No doubt about that. She is definitely the same Panda that walks with Xiaoyu.'_ I actually get a little excited, wondering if Xiaoyu is here. She may be annoying, but I don't think she's the type of person to turn her back on her friends. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her at all. Maybe she got transferred to another location. The two fighters face each other.

"Let the match begin! FIGHT!" Paul and Panda fight, Paul starts to run towards Panda with a straight high kick but she dodges his attack headbutting him in the gut.

* * *

The fight has been going on for some time. People are cheering, the cameras are going towards different angles of the arena.

"Does this seem a bit too cruel?" Asuka asks out loud. I nod in agreement. I look to my right and I see Noctis just leaning on the bar, watching the fight. I just left it alone, just not bothering with it anymore.

The fight is nearing the end, Panda squeezes Paul in a literal bear hug. He cracks an attack to Panda's gut with his knee as she falls to the ground as Paul stands in a victory pose.

"Yeah! Gotcha!" Throws his right hand in the air, forming a fist.

 _'Well, so much for that.'_ To my surprise, the audience starts booing.

"You stink!"

"We love Panda, not you!" I can't believe how upset thee audience is. Paul's in disbelief as the audience starts throwing items at him. The girls start laughing and I just stare, not believing that this can happen at a tournament. He fall dramatically on the floor, Panda gets up and looks around. She observes the arena and runs out, crushing Paul on top of him as she runs. I'm just in no words right now.

"Um...what?"

* * *

Okay, so Paul wins. The next set of fighters are to be announced shortly. The roulette starts and goes slower and slower...

"Cadence Williams!" I feel as the whole arena has gone silent, myself included. For some reason, I was expecting cheers. that's what I get for asking too much. I make it to the arena and people just stare, there's silent whispers around the arena. I look at the fighting roulette, slowing down to what it appears to be a man in a jaguar mask.

"King!"

 _'Aw, crap.'_

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

 _'Aw, crap.'_

"That's not fair! She's gonna lose for sure!" Allen shouts in disagreement of the roulette.

"Quiet, Allen!" Gary says, trying to calm his brother down. The masked man jumps in the arena with blue and gold wrestling trunks with his name in cyan lettering; he also wears yellow knee high wrestling boots and matching wrist and arm bands. Cadence looks really scared now.

"Come on, Baby. You got this."

* * *

 **Cadence's POV**

I feel myself starting to shake a little. I gulp in anticipation.

"You're just a little girl." The man in the mask speaks to me. "Just give up and I won't hurt you."

"Sorry, but I have to fight you. I have some questions I need to ask and only Heihachi Mishima can answer them. I'm speaking for my daughter."

"Then do what is right for her and go home." I shake my head no, getting into my fighting stance. "This won't end well for you."

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

I watch the live-stream of the tournament. The roulette slows down.

"Cadence Williams!"

"Hmm?" There in silence from the audience, jumping in the arena is none other than my little cousin, Cadence. "Cadence? What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you mumbling on over there?" Heihachi looks at the screen and notices Cadence. "Isn't that Jin's girlfriend? Hmph. This is her first real fight, I can tell. It seems that she had my great-grandchild, yes? She wouldn't be competing if she hasn't."

"A little girl." Heihachi starts chuckling.

"A baby girl, huh? I just hope Cadence realizes the consequences of giving birth to someone with the Devil Gene." He walks away, I look on the the fight, truly hoping that she fails, for her own sake.

* * *

 **Cadence's POV**

"FIGHT!" King charges at me, I sidestep to my left, he completely misses me and I raise my right leg and kick him right in the middle of his back, knocking him down.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"Yeah! Whoo!" The guys and Fiona all cheer, I bounce Harmony on my knee, clapping her tiny hands with me.

"Yey, Mommy!" She squeals in enjoyment. King gets up and Cadence runs to him, leaps and does a flying kick, but King catches her and slams her down.

"NO!"

"Get up, Cadence!" Everyone is yelling at Cadence and in hopes that she can hear us. She stands up quickly and King strikes her with his right elbow, hitting her in the stomach. Using that chance to grapple her and pin her to the ground.

"Come on, Cadence!"

* * *

 **Cadence's POV**

King's got me pinned to the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore! Please, just give up!" I struggle free, I slip my leg from underneath King and hook his right leg so I can headbutt King's head and reverse the roll, with me on top wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can't! My daughter is in need of answers! I'm going to get those answers for her! GAHH!"" King struggles to get up with me on his back, wrapping my legs around his torso. He runs, leaps and somersaults with me on the ground. The crowds' cheers were divide with cheers and boos. _'Those with cheers... do they want me to win? Or are they all King's fans? Either way...'_ King somersaults again, trying to knock me out. _'I don't care. I don't want fans... my closest friends and family. They are my fans.'_

King once again somersaults, I can start to feel my arms shake, King can too. He grabs my arm and flips me over landing hard on the platform. The thought of my daughter without her father already kills me. King raises his foot ready to stomp me until I roll away, stand up and run to him. He dodges exactly where I need him to dodge, I grab his head and slam it down on my raised knee, knocking him to the ground.

I just want to kill him. The assassin blood running through my veins are telling me to. I back up trying to get the thought out of my head.

"KO!" I look up and the replay shows me knocking King out with my raised knee attack.

 _'Wait...I did that!?'_

"WINNER! CADENCE WILLIAMS!" Cheers came from the audience, I smile a little. I raise my left arm in the air, right hand on my hip; crowd stands and gets louder.

"Damn... I think I can get used to this." I look up at the ceiling, imaging it being the sky, _'You see that, Love? I can do this shit too.'_

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"WINNER!"

"Yeah!"

"Whoo!" Fiona swings Harmony in a playful swing. I sigh in relief, knowing that she has survived her first round. Her smile, it's just like Allen's. I look at him, one arm around Marissa's waist and his free arm, he is petting Harmony's hair. I smile lightly.

 _'See, Allen? I think she did alright. You are your daughter's father.'_

* * *

 **Nina's POV**

"WINNER!"

"I'm impressed. Her first fight and she wins it. Tell me, where did she learn to fight?" I look at Heihachi, not wanting to give an answer to him. "I checked out her profile, Nina. I know she's related to you." I sigh, giving up her secrecy.

"My father and her father are brothers. In addition to one more, the three brothers were assassins."

"That explains why her move sets are similar to yours."

"Her father trained her of ways to assassinate, but to only use as to protect herself in self-defense. She's the first in our family to not kill anyone."

"Interesting... keep an eye on her. I may put her to use." That's not what I wanted to hear. I'll need to find a way to sabotage her chances of moving forward.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

the sand of an unknown area blows as if a sandstorm forms. In the midst of it, a figure walks through the sand, the clothing looks faded and the face is covered with some kind of hood. Hurting, the figure falls to their knees, with solders approaching behind. Their guns are set and ready to fire.

 _'Their faces... I see them. A baby... and...'_ Another person comes to the figure's mind. _'She smiles and her face glows when she's happy...Cadence. And Harmony. Cadence...I'm coming for you.'_ The figure's eyes glow red, throwing their body back with a red beam from their head leading to the sky, causing around storm around them and the soldiers.

There was only one person that was lost in the sand and presumed dead.

He's alive...

Jin Kazama.


End file.
